zoafandomcom-20200214-history
Zunda
Dogma: ''Love magic for itself. Do not treat it just as a weapon to reshape the world to your will. True wisdom is knowing when not to use magic. Strive to use magic less as your powers develop, for often the threat or promise of its use outstrips its actual performance. Magic is Art, those who wield it are privileged in the extreme. Conduct yourself humbly, not proudly, while being mindful of this. Use the Art deftly and efficiently, not carelessly and recklessly. Seek always to learn and create new magic. ''Core Beliefs: ''Magic is a gift not to be taken advantage of. Preserve all magical lore so that magic can flourish in the future regardless of what befalls the thinking races of Zoa or the powers of the planes. Continue to develop and practice magic in a safe and practical way that will help the world and preserve Zoa. ''Clergy: Clerics/Paladins/Clergy search out beings skilled in spell use and keep watch on the power and behavior of individuals likely to become magic-wielders of importance. The clergy actively seek out sources of old magic, often from tombs, dangerous ruins--even liches. They consider it more crucial to know the precise location of artifacts and items of magical power than to possess them, but wherever possible, they work to wrest control of such things from the aggressively evil, the irresponsible, and the unsound of mind. All clergy of Zunda are expected to devise their own new magic (whether it be spells or items) upon gaining sufficient experience. In this way, magical study remains a growing, vibrant thing, and magic is not merely seen as a handy tool for rulers and engineers to tame Zoa, but remains a thing of wonder. Clergy usually wear robes that honor their school of magic or they will wear a simple light blue robe with white vestments. ''Paladins: ''The Knights of the Mystic often accompany members of the clergy on quests to locate lost hoards of ancient magic. These paladins also form the cadre of leaders for small groups of armed forces who guard Zunda's larger temples and workshops. ''Rangers: ''The rangers, known as the Order of the Runes, serve as long-range scouts and spies for the church. They also deal with magical threats against the natural order of things, such as unloose fiends and creatures born of irresponsible arcane experimentation. ''Bards: '' Bards of the Hands of the Starry Quill often work as information gatherers and rumormongers for the church or spend time in libraries unearthing magical knowledge and preserving it for posterity. Some members of the Starry Quill are Harpers. ''Temple: ''Temples of Zunda can be almost any size and style of structure, some shrines are natural caves or grottoes. All are living works or art--or rather, Art--raised with magic and enwrapped in countless spells. Most are filled with magic items, many of which are of an esoteric rather than practical nature. Most include an open central courtyard in which daily services are held and from which one can see the stars at night or a magical representation of them. Lesser rooms house libraries of magical lore or serve as workshops and laboratories for experimentation in the Art. All wielders of magic and seekers after arcane lore of any race are welcome in the service of Zunda. The hierarchy of the Zundan faith is wide and varied, separating into orders concentrating on one form of magical energy. Relations between the various orders and subgroups of the faith are very good. Both divine and arcane spellcasters fill its ranks without regard to experience level or origin. The general rule of the Zundan faith is that talent and ability outweigh social rank or legendary feats. Category:Gods Category:Religion Category:Zunda